Remember Me
by panflakedrama
Summary: Sakura is a 15 year old funny girl but something about her is strange. And why does she always sees the same kind of dreams? After going to Konoha everything started to feel akward. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

I was lying on terrace. The house behind me was a traditional house near the lake. I was playing with water, trying to catch a water lily. The moon was so beautiful. Actually it was one of the most beautiful nights i have ever seen. But somehow i was kind of sad and worried. I could tell that i was waiting for someone's

"Sakura..." i heard someone's voice.

I saw a dark haired boy standing in water. His skin was so pale that it was easy to see him in darkness. He was so handsome. I jumped into water with letting my kimono getting wet. I started to run towards him. When i reached at him without thinking i hugged him. Then i realized that his cheeck was bleeding but the wound in his back was more deep and serious.

"Sasuke... Stop making me worry like that. Look at the wound on your back. I know that you can't help it but please be more careful." I said.

He gentelly touched my cheeck and i felt dizzy for a moment. His hand slipped down and touched my shoulder. Then pulled my kimono down a little. Then he looked at the scar in my shoulder. I blushed and looked away.

"I did tell you the samething." he said and he was still looking at my scar. Thinking how deep it was.

I pulled my kimono and covered my shoulder.

"It's a little scar. And since i am not beautiful scars are not important for me." I said.

"You don't have any idea what are you talking about." he said.

"I missed you." I smiled and hugged him again.

Sunshine waked me up from my romantic dream. Luckily my strange dreams were back. I quickly opened my diary and started to wrote before i forgot it. My dreams were really strange back then. They were so beautiful but they weren't normal dreams. They were like parts from a movie. They were all hapening in long time ago that everyone was wearing a kimono. And it was all over the same characters. Usually Sasuke. I did never see him in real life but i was seeing him in my dreams.

Everything was so real. I was just watching everything and everytime when i woke up i was feeling that i did see that dream before. But when i look at my diary it was wrong. But even thought Sasuke wasn't real and only exists in my dreams i was in love with him. It was impossible to not fall in love.

"Sakura! Be hurry and prepare. We must be hurry." my mom said.

"Dear diary, We are leaving Kumo today. And going to the city where i did born." i said to my diary and nodded. We were moving to Konoha. Because our family was there and since my father died my mother wanted to go back her home. It was actually my home too but i did have never seen it before. Yes i did see it but i was a baby and it was hard to remember. I changed my clothless. Crying was useless so i smiled and thought that everything was going to be fine

When i got in the car i looked at my house for the last time.

"I am going to miss you Kumo..."i thought.

"So let's go." My mom said and i opened my mp3.

The drive was long so fell asleep. Even thought i wasn't dreamin somehow i felt the same atmoshpere. When i waked up we were in the Konoha already.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." My mo said and laughed.

"So this is Konoha..." I said while looking outside. It was so weird. I felt like i did saw there before. And more than this i was feeling so energetic like in my dreams.

"So beautiful isn't it?" My mom said and smiled.

"Yeah i guess..." I said.

"What the fuck is going on?" i thought.

"Why are you making such a funny face." She said and laughed.

"N-no particular reason..." I said.

"We are going to stay at your aunts home for today." she said.

"Really? I missed her." I said but i was still in a shock.

Finally we arrived at my aunt's home. It was great to see her. We talked a little and eat lunch. Then i wanted go outside. I was walking on the garden. It was a traditional garden. My aunt was in love with those traditional thing even thought she was really cool.

I was feeling really great. Just like in my dreams. It was like i was living in one of them. Konoha was more natural than Kumo. "Yeah that must be the reason." I thought. I saw a little rock and i just wanted to throw it. So throw that little rock to a tree. Then i heard a really loud cracking sound and before i realize it the tree was lying on the ground. I was just about to faint at the moment. "W-whats going on? What the hell did i do?" I thought while not trying to fall.

"What happened?" my mom and my aunt came outside.

"I don't really know." I said.

I was about to point a man who was walking near and say "He did it!" but it was stupid so i tried to act like i wasn't know what happened.

"Yeah i know that i am feeling energetic but isn't it a little bit too much? I mean this is too much!" I thought while leaving the crime scene silently.

After that day i woke up and strated to prepare for my new school. Going to a new school was so hard wherever you are. Being the new kid always sucks. When i got there i was so nervous that i forgot how to walk. The building was really great and the garden was big.

Teacher called me and i got in the class. A blonde gir was looking at me like she just saw a flying pig.

"Whats wrong with her?" i thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." I said and smiled to the class. Then that blonde girl stood up suddenly.

"Is there something wrong Yamanaka-san?" Teacher said.

"No... Not really." She said and looked at a black haired girl. They were both looking at me.

"Good. First day of the school and someone has a problem with me." I thought while going to my desk.

She was looking at me in the whole time that in the break i just runed away with my books. I was in such a hurry that i forgot to ask where is the next class. Then i started to walk around with my books. Then i saw her again with some guys. That blonde guy seemed familiar to me and actually i was feeling like i did saw them before but it was impossible.

When i saw the blonde girl again i started to walk away. But then i saw them again.

"They are f*ck'n following me!" I thought. I runed away from them for a while but then i just got pissed that i walked towards them. When they realized that i was coming closer to them the panicked a little. They were actually kind of funny.

"Excuse me but i really want to know why are you following me." I said with an angry face. All of them smiled.

"It must be her!" Black haired guy said.

"Shut up Lee!" brown haired girl hitted him.

Blonde boy came closer to me with a curious face

.

"We are just a little bit curious... Where are you from?" He asked.

"Kumo..." I said. They nodded.

"Did you really born in Kumo?" he asked.

"What? Why are you asking?" I said.

"Just answer!" Blonde girl said.

"No i did born in Konoha. Why are you asking weird questions." I said with a little bit angry face.

"Sakura-chan!" Blonde boy smiled and tried to hug me. I took a few steps back and he fell.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Whatever i shoud go!" I said and then started to walk really fast.

"Why the hell he called me Sakura-chan? I don't even know him." I thought. I was really worried that i wasn't looking where am i going and i bumped into someone.

"I am really sorry." I said while trying to put my books together. That person tried to help me than i accidentaly touched his hand. Somehow that touch felt so familiar. I suddenly looked up to see that person. And i felt dizzy for a moment.

It was Sasuke! I mean the guy i saw in my dreams. He was looking at me with a suprised face too.

"This can't be..." I thought. It was really impossible. But it wasn't a dark haired guy who was looking like the guy in my dreams. It was the same! His hair, his face... Everything was same. He was that guy.

"Hey dude. We are going to be late." A blue haired boy said.

Then we stop looking at eachother and a red haired girl standing near him was really pissed off. That guy stood up and started to walk away. But then my mouth opened without my permission.

"Hey you!" I said.

He stopped and looked at me. It was too late to shut my mouth.

"W-what is your name?" I said.

"Why do you care?" Red haired girl talked. Her voice was really annoying. She was annoying too actually.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Black haired boy answered without listening the red haired girl.

"I am going to die i guess... This can't be real!" I thought.

"What is yours?" He asked calmly. I stopped for a moment and tried to remember my name.

"Haruno Sakura." I said. He stopped for a moment and my heart pounded.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and they walked away. My mouth was still wide open. "How could it be?" I thought. Then i remembered the group wich is following me and looked my back. Their mouth was wide open like me too.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" I thought while trying to walk away. It was really,really strange day.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

He reached and held my hand gently. That cold and hands was Sasuke's for sure.

"Sasuke where are we going?" i said and chuckled.

"Not going to tell you." He said and i could tell that he smiled a little. Somehow i couldn't open my eyes. I touched my eyes. I felt something.

"At leat let me take off those bandages." I said and smiled.

"I am not going to let you fall don't worry." He said.

"I don't need you to stand still." I said and smirked.

"When will you grow up arrogant kunoichi?" He said and chuckled.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" i heard an unkown voice calling my name and before i could take my bandages off i woke up.

"I will curse you damn clock" I said and tried to catch the clock without opening my eyes. Then my hand hurted like hell and i heard a rumble. I quickly stood up and open the lights. My hand was bleeding a little. I thought that i accidentally drop the clock but it was torn into pieces on my nightstand.

"Did i just crush my clock?" I thought. I sat on my bed while my mouth was wide open. Then i decided to clean the mess and get ready for the school.

"Since i strike down a tree with a little rock, it is nothing." I thought while picking up the pices of clock.

"By the way why did i saw Sasuke in my dream again?" I thought. Since i saw him for real i thought that my dreams would end. But i was keep dreaming somehow. What was the meaning of this?

"Maybe he is my soul mate?" I thought then hitted myself with a pillow.

"This sounds disgusting!" I said and quickly found my diary. I felt like i saw the same dream before or i felt those same things before but when i checked my diary i was wrong again. My every dream was different but they were just like a puzzle.

While i was wroting my dream to my diary i noticed something.

"Kunoichi..." I said. Sasuke did called me kunoichi in my dream. This word was familiar but somehow i did not hear that word before.

"Honey did you woke up? You breakfast is ready!" I heard my moms voice.

"Yes mom. I am coming!" I said and opened my closet. While i was changing my clothless i was still thinking that what was going on.

"Good morning!" I said while going dow stairs.

"Good morning honey. What happened to you hand?" mom asked.

"Nothing. I just cutted it accidentally while... uhm while trying to... Not important since it does not hurt." I said and smiled.

"Don't tell me! Did anyone bully you yesterday?" My om said with an serious look.

"Not really. They where really friendly." I said while thinking that blonde boy. He did called me Sakura-chan and tried to hug me.

"Wait a minute... Sakura-chan... " I thought.

"Whatever. Just eat your breakfast you are going to be late." mom said. While i was eating my breakfast i just reminded something.

"He mom! What does kunoichi means?" I asked.

"Oh... It means female ninja i guess." My mom answered.

"Ninja?" I thought. I did saw some dreams that i was fighting. Then i suddenly remembered the clock i crushed and the tree. My mother looked at my thoughtfull face.

"Something is bothering you. Are they really bullying you? You know you can tell me everything." She said.

"No. Really it's just me... Something about me is wrong..." I said.

"Honey we are calling this growing." She said and smiled.

"Yeah i suppose so." I said and smiled too.

After the first class in school i was just walking on the garden. That blonde girl was watching me again. I decided to hide behind a tree.

"Oi!" someone said and i drobbed my books. It was that blonde guy. Even thought i don't know anything about him i could tell that he was older than me.

"What's up Haruna?" He said and smiled.

"Senpai you did really scared me." I said and started to pick up my books.

"Ah sorry!" He said and started to help me.

"I should go senpai." I said with a cold voice. He did feel it too.

"Hey you know, you don't have to call me senpai." He said.

"I don't know your name." I said.

"Ah it's Uzumaki Naruto." He said and smiled.

"I didn't asked your name!" I thought.

"Fine, uhm Uzumaki-san. It's good to see you but i should go." I said and started to walk.

"Hey Haruna!" He said and i turned my back.

"Sorry for yesterday. I know that we were strange. Did we scared you?" He said and smiled gently.

"Making me afraind of you is not that easy. But i can became angry so quickly."I said with a sigh.

"Ha-ha you didn't change at all. Ah i mean... Uhm from yesterday. Yeah you were like that yesterday too." He said.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" He asked with a funny smile.

"Talking like we did met before, Uzumaki-san." I said.

"Ha-ha it's just... Uhm just... I am acting weird around pretty girls." He said and winked. I laughed.

"You are really funny Uzumaki-san." I said

"You don't have to be that cold. C'mon let's be friends. I am not going to act weird again okay? So call me Naruto."He said and smiled.

"Fine Naruto." I said and my voice resounded in my head.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." i just felt like i did called that name before. Than i remembered the Sakura-chan thing.

"Naruto can you call my name?" I said.

"Huh? Uhm Haruno?" He said with a curious face.

"No not that. Call me Sakura-chan." I said. He blushed.

"I thouth that you didn't like it." He said.

"Just call me!" I said and he stopped.

"S-sakura-chan?" He said with an embarassed face.

"Not like that. Like you did yesterday. With a cheerful voice." I said.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He said and winked.

"Uzumaki... I mean Naruto i am serious! Please just do it! I can't explain why but i need to listen." I said and wanted to shut myself up but his reaction was really good. He smiled like he understand what i am trying to say.

"Sakura-chan!" He said. Then i hold on to tree because i couldn't feel my legs for a moment. It was same. It was the same voice in my dream.

"I-it can't be..." I murmered.

"Yes it can be!" He said with an big smile like he did understood my situtation then he panicked.

"Ah i mean... I should go! See ya!" He said and started to run away. Then i didn't saw him or his friends whole day.

Thanks to Naruto, Sasuke, the dreams i had and Konoha i couldn't listen the classes at all and then Kakashi-sensei called my name. But i was daydreaming. At the end i end up with a broom in my hands.

"You can go home after cleaning the classroom." Kakashi-sensei said with his cheerful smile. He was so annoying. He can say bad things were smiling peacefully and make you believe that everything is great and feel like there is flowers flying everywhere. I mean he can say "Your whole family died in a car accident" while smiling.

"Let's move on! Standing here won't help." I said and started to pull the desks. Then i saw something black and i turned my back. It was Sasuke. He was just standing in front or me while his hands in his pocket and he didn' walk it was just like he appeared infront of me.

I dropped the broom and took a few steps back. My heart was pounding so fast but i was more afraid of this.

"H-how did you do that?" i asked. He started to walk and came close to me. He reached like he was about thouch my face while walking. Then he stop and suddenly got the broom. He used it as a weapon and tried to attack me. My body moved without my permission and dodge his attack. Then my leg moved and tried to kick him. He got my leg and pushed me.

"It's you afterall."He said.

"What are you talking about? Why did you attacked me?" I shouted.

"Fighting huh?" We heard someone's voice. Kakashi-sensei was standing right behind us.

"Too bad. It looks like you two have to go to the Shizune-san's room." He said and smiled.

Then we go there and Shizune-san told us so many things about rules that i don't remember. Then he leave us in the room and go away.

"Wait for me! If you go anywhere, i will call your parents." she said and shot the door.

"Wait! Don't leave us alone!" I said but she didn't listen. I was so scared at the moment. He didn't really do anything but i could tell that he was so strong. I stood up and stated to walk towards the window. I act like watching outside but actually i was trying to stay away from him.

"I am not going to attack you." He said. I could hear my heart beat at the moment.

"Why did you attack me? I don't even know you." I said with a curious face.

"Don't lie." He said and i was about to pass out.

"Why did you said that? Does he know about my dreams?" I thought.

"I don't have any reasons to lie someone i don't even know." I said with a serious face.

"So you don't remember me." He said and started to walk towards me. I wanted to took one stap back but there was a closet. He came really near me and touched my hair. In my dreams he did it so many times and it felt the same even thought he was just doing it with a cool and bored face this time.

"N-no i don't" i said and walk away. Then Shizune-san opened the door.

"You guys can go now." She said than looked at us with an curious face then smiled like a pervert.

"Good. Don't try to remember then." He said and left the room.

"Wait i said and run after him but he wasn't in the hall. It was like he just disappeared.

While i was walking to my home i was thinking about what happened.

"He said that i am a kunoichi in my dream and i just fight like a ninja. And then he said 'It's you after all.'" I thought. And the other things...

"Why everyone is expecting me to remember something? Did my dreams and any other things happened before?" I thought. But it was impossible. My dreams were happening in long, long time ago.

"Could it be that everything happened in a different dimension?" I thought. But it was so absurd.

"Whatever. They know about me and i am sure they know what happening. I can't get near Sasuke. It's like we did have fight before. In another diminesion or something but Naruto and the others can help me." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

"Sasuke?" I said with a suprised face. I was in a pub or something like that. I didn't look around me but i could see that everyone was drinking traditional things like sake. I was suprised to see him somewhere like that. He was alone. Sitting on a table and drinking sake calmly. He looking at me calmly while holding a sake cup, just somehow looked really beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly and turned his head to the window. I stopped. For some reason i couldn't find a way to answer. I guess i was too young to be there or something like that.

"I need to find my grandfather. I thought he could be here. He does come here every night." I said while looking around.

"He is not here but he will come. If you are going to wait better sit here." He said while looking at around. Then i realized that other persons in the place was looking at me. A young woman coming there alone must be strange and dangerous. I kind of felt that those persons disgusting thoughts. Then i pulled a chair and sit opposite of the Sasuke. When i sit down and looked at him that bat athmosphere just disappeared. I felt safe. Because i felt that Sasuke would protect me... We sat silently for a while.

"Do you like sake?" i asked.

"No." he said. I chuckled.

"Then why are you drinking it?" I asked with a smile.

"No reason. Want to try?" He asked. With a calm face.

"I-i can't do that... I am still too young. My gradnfather will get angry." I said. I was kind of nervous.

"He won't. And i will keep it as a secret." He said. It made me blush. At first i thought he was just creating a romantic athmosphere but that wasn't that. His face was calm but kind of sad. He was drinking sake even thought he didn't like it. That was because he has some problems and couldn't deal with it. As he gived the cup to me i felt that at the same time he gived his problems too. Want me to share it. Without a single word...

As i got the cup i drank the sake without resisting. Wanted to help him. I wanted to help him as much as i can.

As i drank a little bit, dry and bitter taste made me chough and i put the cup back to the table. Was it because of the dry taste or the bitternes of Sasuke's problems? I couldnt deicde wich one.

"Didn't like it?" He asked with a smirk.

"It is so bitter." I said. Then i just felt like a spoiled brat.

He take the cup and drank.

"Yeah it is. But somehow it suddenly taste sweet to me." He said with a suprised face.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up already!" I heard my mother's complately not lovely voice.

"What?" I said while pulling my pillow from her.

"Get up! You will be late." She said. I suddenly get up and looket at to my telephone.

"What? Why didn't my phone rang?" I asked.

"It actually rang but you didn't heard." She said while helping me change my clothles.

At the end i changed and came to the school in time. I was so busy with thinking about my dream that i didn't even notice Naruto and the others. They were following me again for sure.

But my dream was really strange. It was the first time i saw a dream that much detalied. I didn't even heard my phone and my mom said she thought i was dead or something for a moment because no matter how much hard she pushed me i didn't woke up.

"Maybe i am getting closer to..." I thought than stopped. "Getting closer to what Sakura?" I thought again but i couldn't find the answer. "But they know the answer." I school i waited for the blond girl in front of the door.

"Why does it took so long?" I thought. Then i saw a pair of blonde hair and catched her arm. She suddenly turned and tried to kick me but i dodge it and jumped back. I was so confused and panicked at the same time.

"Calm down Sakura. Don't be such an amateur." I thought and took a deep breath.

"Great move! What are you? A kunoichi?" I asked and hardly hold myself to not to smirk. She panicked and stopped for a moment. Then she murmered something like "Damn it." and smiled. I acted like kidding but she take it seriously thats why i was sure of the fact that she was really a kunoichi. And me too.

"No way! But i would like to be one! Don't you think they are so cool? And i love martial arts." She said. Her acting skills was really good.

"Yeah i think so too. Yamanaka-san right?" I said.

"Ah just call me Ino." she said and smiled.

"O-okay Ino. I just wanted to say sorry because at the first day i treated you guys very badly. I acted so cold but i am not really someone like that. And as you can see i am not someone who can easly get friends. So i just wanted to ask if you want to be my friend." I said and smiled.

"O-of course! I would love to! Here, give me your phone number." She said and gived her phone to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said and started to wrote my number. Things were going just like i wanted. If i could get closer to them i could make them speak. Even thought they were trying to hide it from me, i knew that they knew something.

As i raised up my head to give her phone back i saw her sad face.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"No-nothing. I just felt like i lost my best friend." She said. Even thougt she didn't say anything about it i felt that she was talking about me. But i wasn't even her friend and i didn't do anything wrong so it couldn't be.

"Did you have a fight with your best friend?" I asked.

"What? No! She is not someone like that. It's just... She does not feel the same way like she used to do. She does not even remember... Oh sorry! I made you listen ridiclous things! Sorry and please forget what did i said just now." She said with a panicked face.

"She is absolutely talking about me." I thought.

"No it's not ridiclous! You can tell me and if you want i can go and talk with her." I said. I acted like i didn't get anything because i wanted her to get calm down.

"She already left the town. I don't think we can ever met so don't worry about it. Peoples can change it's normal." She said and smiled. She was really smart.

"Okay than i will call you later. I must go now. Thank you so much for everything." I said and smiled.

"Nothing! Call me whenever you want! I would like to get close to you." She said and smiled hugely. Even thought we were playing some kind of game, it made me feel happy.

The weather was really cold and had kind of a depressive athmsophere.

"So cold." I thougt while going to outside.

As i go outside of the school i couldn't help but notice someone. Sasuke was there. Leaning on a tree and looking to the sky. I stoped and looked at him for a while. I wanted to go there and talk with him but i wasn't sure.

"What if something happens ? Even thought that he said he is not gonna attack me again i am afraid and nervous." i thought. But i felt like i had to because finding Sasuke alone was nearly impossible and if i would miss this chance i could never talk with him again.

I took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. He realized me and looked at me. Actually i knew that he realized me a long time ago but he just didn't care about it.

"Hi senpai." I said and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. It made everything harder. For a while i couldn't know what to say or what to do. I forgot everything. I forgot why did i go there and why did i wanted to talk with him...

"Does sake tastes sweet to you?" my mouth opened wihtout my permission. I wanted to shut it but it was too late. He did already heard it.

He looked at me with a shocked face.

"Why did you ask an absurd question like that?" He said. As i looked into his eyes my mouth opened again.

"Because it still tastes bitter to me." I said then we both stopped and looked at each other.

"See you later sempai." I said and started to run as fast as i can. I didn't know why did i said it and i could felt that i put myself in a dangerous condition.

But i didn't regret it. Because i really wanted to say it. I don't know what did i meant with those words. I didn't wanted to make him think or wanted to look mysterious in front of him. I just wanted to say it...


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

P.S. Sorry i don't have time to fix the mistakes so try to ignore them also english is my second laguage so be patient with me. I will fix the mistakes as soon as possible.

I was sitting on the ground. Looking down. Waiting for something. I wished look around see what's happening around but i wasn't able to. I had stand at this position till something happens. I was in a really big traditional tatami room. It was really big and elegant. There were two girl sitting nex to me. I was sitting in the middle. We were dressed as the same. That was all i could see because of my position.

Then i heard the voice of the shamisen. Music had began. We slowly stood up. Then opened our fans and started to dance. We were wearing cherry blossom themed kimonos. The other ones wearing that white geisha make up which meant i wore the same.

We were dancing slowly. Turning around oursleves while covering our faces with our fans. My dance was really emotional and i was really focused. One in a while the other girls were pointing me with their fans our just sit back and leave me alone. Dace was simply bringing me out. The main role was mine.

I don't know why but i was trying to impress the man who sits infront of me. He was a fat man at his middle ages. He looked disgusting and his wa looking at me was more disgusting. He was looking at me like i am a food. He was sitting on fancy chair. Looked like he was the boss around here. There were a lof of guy standing next to him. There was a black dressed group. They were standing really close to him. They were like ten peoples. Five or them were standing on his righ and the other five was standing on his left. Their clothes were really cool. I don't know why i was thinking like that but i knew that they were ninjas. They were standing next to him to protect him. Like body guards.

The most noticeable ones in that cool ninja group were probably Naruto and Sasuke. I was trying to look at that fat guy as much as i can. But i couldn't help but looking at Sasuke time to time. Naruto was biting his lip. I couldn't really understand did he realize me because my make up was covering all my face and it was hard to be sure. But Sasuke was showing no reaction.

The girls crouch down again. Then i Throwed my fan and catched it. Made some cool moves with them then turn around my self and move towards the "boss" but at that time i took another fan which was in my kimono. When slightly looked at it to made sure that it was the right one i realized it has litlle kinves on the top. I keep turning with my open fans towards him. I was gonna kill him. I was really close to do it but the something suddenly stopped me.

It was Sasuke. He grabbed my arm. Because he stopped now everyone could see that little knives. The fat man looked scared. He was protecting that man. The other ninjas get ready to attack.

"You are really good." I said to Sasuke and smirked. At that moment he stopped looking at my arm and looked at my face. Then the fat man screamed in pain and fell from the chair. He was stapped with a kunai. It was me who did that. When Sasuke looked at me i throwed that knife to him under Sasuke's arm.

He was shocked. He let go my arm. One annoying and weark looking guy came and held that man together with Sasuke.

"Baron! Hold on!" That annoying man said.

"No use. I hitted his vitial." I said without showing an emotian.

"Catch her." Sasuke said. Ninjas started to attack me. I throwed kunais towards them. Some three of them get stapped by their arms and legs but the other ones kept attacking. I started to fight with me but they had the quantity so they catched me.

"Calm down! You are the granddaughter of the Sensei arent you? We are not gonna do anything to you unless we talk with him. We are fom his dojo." He said and forced himself to smile because he was actually kind of panicked.

"What do you mean by that? I don't pay money to you for this bullshit! Kill her already!" That annoying man shouted.

"Shut up if you don't want to get hurt. This is not about money anymore. This something includes dojo so get out of here if you want to be safe." Someone said and when i looked at him closely, It was Kakashi-sensei. Annoying man take the fat man and started to run away while saying 'you are gonna pay for this!'

"About you..." Kakashi-sensei turned towards me. I was sure what he was gonna say and what i have to do.

"We will go to dojo together. Talk to Haruno-sensei about this. You are coming with us." He said. I didn't said anything but smiled. Then take a deep breath and throw the ones who were grabbing my arms while turnin around myself. I throw them like they were so light. The lightly missed Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke.

Than run towards the wall. Punched it. It torn into pieces.

"What the?" I heard Naruto saying this. It made me feel proud but without wasting time i jumped into a tree. Sasuke started to run towards me but Kakashi-sense stopped him.

"Let her go. I have a good feeling about this." He said and i continue jumping to other trees and get away as fast as i can. Then one of the trees i stopped.

"Sakura!" I heard someone saying my name. When i looked down i saw a woman really familiar.

"Lady Tsunade!" I said. She jumped into three which i was still on it.

"You made a great job. I am so proud of you." She said. I was so happy that i could cry.

"Thank you sense!" I said.

"Your grandfather is waiting for you. We have to hurry and go to the dojo before them if we want to finish this show with an impressive ending." She said and smiled.

"Thank you again for everythin." I said again.

"After that you will shine. You will get a lot of job. You will be the most known kunoichi." She said and smiled.

I opened my eyes. The day was saturday so my alarm clock didn't bother to wake me up. But for that time i really wished for my clock to wake me up. This one was the longest and detailed dream i had ever seen. And it was really strange. I just killed a man.

'Even Tsunade-san and Kakashi-sensei in this." I thought and hitted my head with an pillow. That was why they were always around me in the school.

I was thinking about this then my phone rang. It was a message coming from Ino.

"We will meet at my house like 12:00 with everyone. You must come! Don't be antisocial!" That was what she said.

'Just leave me alone for a second! I am so tired of this bullshit.' I thought and lie down to my bed again. After laying down without doing nothing i suddenly got up and take the phone.

"I will be there!" I typed and send it. Everything was getting more complicated. My dreams were getting longer, me Ino Naruto and others were getting closer to me. I had to do something about this. I had to make everything clear before i lose my mind.

At 12:00 I was ready at Ino's door. I was really serious about this. I took a deep breat and rang the bell. After like five second i was about to leave but Ino opened the door.

"Come in! Everyone is here!" She said. I smiled and go in. Like she said everyone was there. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sai even Shino was there.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and everyone smiled and started to say things like 'hi' I took a deep breath again.

"Okay, Let's put that little play-talk away anf get serious here. I know something strange going on and i am sure you are all in this." I said. I was on the edge and they acting like friends and don't know anything made me even more angry.

"Huuuh? What are you talking about?" Kiba said with his bored face. But everyone seemed really serious.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. What are you talking about?" Naruto said than forced himself to smile like he did in my dream.

"Quit the nonesense! Even if you are not planing on telling me i am seeing dreams! I will learn it sooner or better but if you want be to be still after everything just tell me whats going on right here right now." I said and my voice sounded angry like i was shouting.

" What kind of dreams are you having?" Shikamaru asked. He was serious and it was good thing. Because when he is serious that means you are really on it.

"I had seen all of you guys in my dreams. Everyone in this room are ninjas from a dojo and dojo is my grandfathers. That's all i had seen." I said. They get ten times more serious. So they were not nonesense. My dreams were really...

"Haha... I think you have really good imagination." Naruto said and tried to laugh.

"Now let's watch a movie." He said and smiled. I was about to run towards him and punch his face but then we heard a familiar voice.

"Stop it Naruto. If you keep on ignoring her she will hit you like she used to do." That was Kakashi-sensei standing right infront of us.

"Sensei? Since when are you here?" Ino asked. She was shocket like everyone else in this room.

"From the begining." He said and started to walk towards us. Even thought i was really angry at the moment Ino's face was so funny that i couldn't help giggle a bit.

"What do you mean by form the begining? This is my house you know." Ino shouted. Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"You can't protect her like this Naruto because we can't even protect Konoha without her." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Kakashi-sensei is right. We had already lost enought time with this roleplay. We can't do anything without her and Sasuke is getting even more stronger.." Shikamaru said. I was afraid to ask what was going on there.

"Even if you are right we can't do anything can we? She already forgot it and there is nothing that we can't do about it." Kiba said.

"Maybe we can." Sai said and get up. He take book from his bag.

"I have some drawings that i did back there. There are drawings of Sakura, Haruno-sensei and the dojo. It will make her remember." Sai said. Kakashi-sensei quickly take that book.

"No it won't it will just couse her to an headache and a slide of memories. But she won't get all of them back. Because she didn't simply forgot it. Because of the school i had a lot of time to use my sharingan her. Her chakra flows different from us. Like a genjutsu. But more stronger. It's a seal." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Her memories were sealed!" Ino said and looked at me like 'sorry, i blamed you a lot because of not remembering me'

"Could it be Sasuke who did it?" Neji said.

"No it can't be. It's the work of someone more dangerous." Shikamaru said.

"No this can't be!" Ino said.

"Yes. It was Tobi who did that." Kakashi-sensei said. I took a deep breath and get back to myself.

"Who is Tobi?" I asked but they ignored me. They were talking about with me with a serious atitue but they weren't listening to me.

"So he is here too! But it must be impossible. He was out of Sakura's jutsu. She planned it and didn't take him with us on purpose!" Ino said.

"Nothing is impossible for that man all of us know that well. I am sure he find a way." Kakashi-said.

"Ewww gross." Tenten said.

"Well but we are like him too if you look at it." Lee said.

"But we are still young." Tenten said and they smiled.

"I don't think that he is that old too. One i had heard that he was working with Kabuto one time. The Orochimaru's left hand." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Are you trying to say that he used to same jutsu that Orochimaru used?" Naruto said. Tobi, Kabuto, orochimaru... I just felt like i was in a math class.

" Well this is not our problem now. We have something more important here." Kakashi-sensei said and looked at me. Then everyone looked at me.

" After i did some research i found a way to break the seal. It's a seal jutsu that placed on her subconscious. She is repearing the seal with her own chakra without noticing like walking when you are sleeping." Kakashi-sensei said.

"So you will use your sharingan and make an illusion to get rid of it right?" Shikamaru said.

"You are actually right." Kakashi-sensei said and take of the band on his eye. When he opened his eye it was red. I started to shake. I screamed and wanted to run away but Shikamaru catched me.

"You were to one who wanted this so why are so scared?" He said.

"C-calm down Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei is on our side." Hinata said. Even her angelic voice didn't help me relax.

"Don't worry you will get use to this freaky eyes. Neji's and Hinata's eyes are much more scarier. But they are really strong." Kiba said and smiled. Kakashi-sensei came closer to me. I wanted to get away but Shikamaru was holding me very strongly. He was even hurting my arms. Kakashi-sensei held my chin and made me look at him into eyes.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned to look at him but then we heard a really big crushing voice.

"Just like that blondie said, wait a little." It was Sasuke's gang and. The blue haired one was talking. Sasuke was holding a sword and he just cutted the wall of living room with his sword.

"This is fucking my house!" Ino shouted but noe one listened her.

"Like i said before. We are not gonna do anything to her as long as she doen't remember. Let her be safe. It will be better for both of us." Sasuke said.

'what is he talking about?' I thought. But that red haired girl named Karin wasn't really happy about that.

"What? Are you teying to protect her?" Ino said. Karin bited her lip.

"I don't care about her. She is your responsiblity. You can never stop us but if you get her into this it will take more time." Sasuke said.

"Sakura go home." Kakashi-sensei said. I stand there for a moment to understand what to do.

"Yeah Sakura go home. "Sasuke said. Then i realized everyone started to take their knifes and weapons like that. They were gonna fight.

"Sakura-chan please go!" Naruto shouted and looked like he was begging me. Then i decided to run as fast as i can. Karin looked behind for seconds then she decided to chease after me.

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted but she didn't stop. Ino started to run too.

Karin was really fast so she catched me on a street. I tried to punch her but she slaughter me and pumped me into a wall. She showed me her fist like she was about to punch me but then putted her fist into my pocket.

"Take this. Go home and look at it. Don't look at it before you go somewhere safe. Hear me? Or things will be really bad to you." He pulled me harder. It hurt so much that i screamed.

"Don't think that i am doing this for you. I am doing this because i want to get rid of you as soon as possible." She said than let go of me and run away. The Ino came.

"Are you okay?" She said. At the moment i felt like for the first time we are on the same side with Karin. No matter how much i hate her. After Sasuke said that he is not gonna do anything to me as long as i don't remember i was sure she gaved me something to made me remember. And if i leave it to Ino and the others it would took forever.

"Stay away from me!" I pushed her.

"Sakura calm down." She said.

"No i won't! Leave me alone! Get out of my life all of you!" I said and started to walk away. I felt really sad because i did this but if i let her get close to me she could notice it because she heard the half of our talk. After i get away enough i sit somewhere and tried to relax a little. I was still so scared that my legs were shaking. While trying to catch my breath at the same time i tried to ifn a way to explain those marks on neck to mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me

I quickly opened to door and got in.

"Mom! I 'm home." I said. No one answered. I went to the kitchen. She wasn't there as well.

"Mom! Are you there?" I didn't get a reply again. She wasn't at home.

'Perfect' I thought as i went to my room. I locked the door and closed the windows. I couldn't take the risk of someone intruding me.

I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. With this all of my questions and problems would be over.

'Then why am i scared?' I thought. I kept remembering the things that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei said. After all, it was Karin who was doing this favor to me. Maybe it would be better if i listen Naruto and Sasuke.

'Sasuke...' I thought. Even thought i had just met him i was already in love with him. From my dreams. All of my dreams had him. He was my lover... But then he was my enemy.

My curiosty started to take over me again. I reached my pocket. It was something thin and smooth. Feeling that i just put it out quickly the see what is it. It was just a red ribbon.

'How is that supposed to make me 'remember' i wonder.' I thought and almost wanted to laugh. I was so serious at the moment and only thing that stupid girl gave me was a ribbon.

"She is so stupid isn't she." I talked out loud. Then i saw a strange design on it. I quickly flipped ribbon and take a look at it.

It was something like a fan. Something white and red. It looked really familiar. I did saw them on Sasuke's school uniform before but more that that, i could feel that i saw that sign a lot before. Then the ribbon started to look really familiar. I looked at that ribbon really carefully and tried to remember where i saw it before. When i closed my eyes, i saw that ribbon on something pink. Than i realized it was my hair.

After that, a terrible pain take over my head and i started to See a lot of things. They were just like a slide. I saw an old man, some weird places, Sasuke and everyone. My head was about to explode. I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't working. I could not see anything but those memories. I could feel everything. For a moment i was falling somewhere high than at another moment someone was stabbing me with a knife... I could feel that i was screaming but i could not hear that. All i could hear was what i could see.

My head was really burning. It was just like there was a war in my head. The things i saw was trying to enter my head but something inside was pushing them back. I tried to move my hand and touch something. Maybe it would bring me back to real. I don't know if i was able to reach something but i felt that i was touching somewhere but no matter how much i push i couldn't move my hand further.

"Wha... u... ng" I heard something like that. It was a voice coming out from my head. It was real but all i could hear was nonesense things. Instead of hearing i was feeling the vibrate. Then some force pulled my hand. I heard those nonesense things few more then i felt a presure on my arms like someone was pulling me. But all that time i keep seeing visions. I was crying, then walking in some place that i don't know. Getting hit by a women, talking with an old man, talking with Sasuke, throwing a knife, getting stabbed by a knife and a lot of things like that. I was hearing them at once, seeing them at once and feeling them at once.

Then i started to feel that vibrate and hear some voices. Which meant someone was talking. Then i saw something red. When i get to look at it again, it was the eye that Kakashi-sensei had. As i kept looking at it my vision came back to me and all those noises i heard started to calm. My eye lids got heavy and everything strated get darker.

Then i just fell asleep for a really long dream.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I was born in 1851 in a small ninja village called Konoha.

At that time in Japan, Edo era was coming to it's end. I was lucky to born and grown up in Edo era because they say after the Edo era, new era called Meiji in 1868 banned swords. This rule was the end of the Samurais. Japan was getting prepared to live a modern life. As long as the western style hand over the Japan, our daily life started to named as traditional. They got forgotten.

They replaced our swords and martial arts with guns. They kept thinking technology was stronger than humans. With this no martial arts or human power was needed anymore. So with samurais, us the secret world of ninjas ended as well. Our secret techniques, our hard training, our power just got forgotten. Such a waste...Whatever, i wasn't able to see Meiji with my own eyes anyways.

I don't remember my parents. They died when i was little. My grandfather told me that my father was a ninja. He died in a mission in order to protect his comrades. After that my mother died from sadness.

My grandfather take care of me after that. He was a legendary ninja. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the history and he owned a dojo.

"In this long life that i lived, i saw so many things and learnd a lot. When i was a young but powerful ninja, i used to use my power for bad things without realizing and when i noticed everything, i understood how dangerous us, ninjas are and actually how bad we are. If i could, i would erase every single ninja in this world but i can not do that. That's why i am going to pass everything that i know to the next generation. So they can see the bad side of us and stop it with their knowledge. So maybe one they ninjas can called 'heros' or with a good name like that." My grandfather always said that. But it sounded always like boring nonesense to me. Maybe because i grew with hearing that.

I was the dojos little girl after all. My grandfather always loved me. Actually i had never believed that he was a ninja. He was more like a funny old man who always tried to make me laugh but he couldn't do that. But he loved me a lot and cared about me a lot. Only thing that i want and he didn't gave was being a ninja. He always wanted me to be a geisha. He was waiting for me to be 9 year old so he could gave me to an okiya. But it was just stupid for me.

All that geisha womens do was going to tea houses and wearing make up. But being a ninja was like a complately different life.

I used to talk about it with my grandfather all the day and then finnally he told me the reason why he does not want me to be a ninja.

"Sakura you can not enter this dark world. I will not allow that." My grandfather said. After thinking for some time he talked again.

"Because you are a girl." He said.

"So what if i am a girl! That Yamanaka girl can be a ninja!" I said.

"But she is coming from a special ninja clan." He answered. He was having a little hard time.

"I don't care. There is a lot of people in there who does not have ninja families and some family powers. And if you look at it you were a ninja, my father was a ninja too. So i have to be a ninja!" I shouted with my high and annoying voice. I was a spoiled little girl back then. He sighed and looked at me with a sad look.

"Okay i underestimate you. You are smart so i will try telling this to you. Try to understand it okay?" He said.

"I will!" I shouted with a really big grin. He sighed again.

"Your mom was a really sensitive woman. Your father being a ninja was killing her inside. She was just like a pretty but weak flower. But your father was complately opposite. Being a ninja was his life. He was really strong but he was so into being a ninja. Everytime he got home with injuries your mother suffered. She knew that he was going to die one day because of his obsession. Your family was one of those families which lived under ninja live's shadows. It's nearly impossible for ninjas to live a long live. So their families suffer a lot. Actually i am so lucky don't you think. I lived a long life and i am still so healty. I am even fat!" He said and patted his stomache. Then laughed. He was strong and he was making his training every day but he was so old so he gained weight because of his age.

"Oh tell me more! Tell me more about them!" I said. He wasn't usually talking about them with me.

"The important thing is you have born in such bad conditions. You came from a really dark athmosphere but all i see when i look at you is hope and innocence. You are like a miracle." He said and stroked my head.

"That's because i live here with you!" I said and smiled.

"Even if you look at it like that, your both mom and dad were black haired. But like a miracle you had born with pink hair like the beautiful sakura flower." He said. It made me suprised too. But as a eight year old child it didn't seem like a miracle to me because i was still believing that my rag doll was alive.

"So is it because of my pink hair that you won't let me be a ninja." I said with a glare.

"You are a message that fate had sand me. Looking at you tolds me that 'there is still hope for this world' So i am going to protect you." He said and smiled.

"Yes! I am hope for this world! So you should let me be a ninja then i will save the world!" I said with a big smile.

"You don't understand me do you?" He said. I looked at him with a curious face.

"Even thought i am making them ninja to do something good for this world, everything has a price. They will get dirty too. They will kill aswell. But this is not a thing for you to do. You will be a geisha and create a beautiful world people." He said. At that moment even thought i really wanted to say something but i couldn't. As a eight year old stupid child, all i could do was getting my face red because of anger and shout 'stupid' So he felt like he was talking with a wall.

"You are still little after all. I am asking to much of you." He said and got up. It was the first time that i saw his that sad. But still even seeing him sad didn't changed my mind. I had to do something. I knew that i had born to be a ninja.

I was living in a dojo but i was so far away from ninjas. For once grandfather let me look at a kunai but i was so stupid and cutted my finger. It bleed a little and i didn't even cried but he quickly took it away from me and never let me get close to a ninja tool again.

He was keeping me away from students too. I sometimes stalked them while they are going to dojo and after lessons gettiong out of dojo but at lessons it was impossible for me to look at them. He was doing that on purpose because if i saw some ninja training or a ninja fight in real life, my desire to be a ninja would be unstoppable. But i could still read some scrolls secretly. Whatever. Even if they didn't saw me before everyone knew about dojo's little girl. They were calling me dojo girl. They knew about me because i sometimes help with the cook and i had a really unique talent with it. It was just like a game for me. But it seems like my onigiris was famous among them. when i got to listen them behind the doors i could hear a lot of thigs like that.

- Hey do you know? The dojo girl made todays onigiri.

-Whaa that's amazing! I wan't more.

But senseis were allowed to get near me. Because of my grandfather they were looking at me the same way. I was important for that and they took a really good care of me. Especially Gai-sensei was so fun to be with but i felt Kakashi-sensei was always more close to me.I could feel that inside he was thinking a girl with that potential like me being a geisha was a waste. Kurenai-sensei and Asume-sensei were good too. I used to serve tea to them and watch their little romantic moments.

I only talked to students face to face for twice. First one was really funny and it wasn't that important but the second one complately changed my life.

At the first one i got in a room where the students do they training. They wen't to the forest outside for training and of course i was forced to get in the dojo. It was still forbidden for me to go in that room but since no one was there i got in and started to look at swords and other ninja tools. Then someone came in without i realized.

"Hey! With this pink hair you must be the dojo girl aren't you?" Someone said. I suddenly turned my back and i saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with scrars on his was like 10-11 years old. I was panicked so i didn't know what to do. He was looking at me like he saw a human for the first time. Then he got blushed like a tomato.

"Cute!" He shouted. I was like shh but they already hear him. Few of the boys started to come back to see who that cutie is. I was scared and got angry to the blonde haired boy. Senseis rushed back too. So in the end i got yelled and my grandfather didn't let me go out of my room for one day. But at least i learned that they call me 'dojo girl' That blonde guy who i hated that day became one of my best friends in future.

In the second one, i was already nine years old and my gradfather was talking about giving me to an okiya. So i was so angry and escaped to the forest. I was trying to hide so he couldn't take me to the okiya. But the thing i forgot that he was an ultimate ninja. But still for a reason he let me escape that day.

While i was still runing something hold me back and i fell. It was a kunai that stabbed my kimono to a tree. It nearly missed my leg. I got a little scared. Someone jumped form a tree, flipped for few times in the air then landed in front of me.

"It's just a girl." He said and sighed. It was a 12 year old boy. He had black hair and almost white skin. He was so handsome that i could feel my cheecks getting red. It was the first time that i felt something like that.

"Aren't you the dojo girl? What are you doing here." He said. At the moment i was so angry.

"Damn! Dojo girl, dojo girl stop calling me like that! It's annoying!" I shouted and tried to take of the kunai that stabbed me there. But i couldn't. He was strong that the kunai was really hard to pull off. After some trying i got more angry.

"Take it off! I am in a hurry!" I shouted. He sighed. As he came close and leaned i could feel that my heart was about the stop. He took it of easily.

"You are weak." He said. It was because i couldn't take of the kunai. But i couldn't let him call me 'weak' and got away with that. I was just like a boy back then.

"Who is weak? Take this!" I tried to punch him but he catch my punch and twist my wirst.

"Auchh! It hurts! Let go!" I shouted.

"No. Here is far away from dojo. Haruno-sensei will be angry." He said with a calm face.

"Let go you jerk!" I shouted. He just kept looking at me. I got blushed.

"What?" I shouted.

"You are weird." He said. I got blushed harder. It was probably his first time seeing a boy inside of a girl's body right? But maybe he was talking about my pink hair.

"You are weird! Let go!" I said then gave my all to pull my arm but no matter how much i try i couldn't move it and in the end i nodded and gave up. Then i hear his chuckle and lift my head up.

"You are funny." He said and his smile was probably the best things i had ever seen.

"Sasuke-kun. Thank you for catching her. Please go back to dojo now." I heard my grandfathers voice. He let go of my hand and bow to him in order to show his respect. Then something happend like a smoke bomb and he was all gone.

"He is strong isn't he. I still can not understand. In this big forest how did you managed to find his little training area?" He chuckled.

"And it's my first time seeing him smile." He said then got serious.

"I am not going to be a geisha! I will be a ninja and nothing can change my mind!" I shouted. He didn't said anything for a moment.

"But you changed mine. Let's go." He said and started to walk away. For a moment i couldn't believe that he said that. But after that i run as fast as i could and hugged him.

I didn't really got what changed his mind at that time. But after many years, the reason was his last words.


End file.
